


Somewhere in the middle of nowhere

by Bichwhwifi



Series: hiatus fics [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Meet-Cute, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichwhwifi/pseuds/Bichwhwifi
Summary: Oliver's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere and stumbles upon an MIT graduate that makes him ask why she would live in the middle of nowhere.





	1. In the middle of the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally back to writing after three weeks of taking some time to myself, getting my head together and back to college. I got through my first week back and I made it out alive (barely but alive). I just needed some time of tumbler and from writing to deal with the stress and anxiety of going back to collage.
> 
> But I’m back and I was not even planning on posting or even finishing it today but here it is and I hope all of you like it

There was never a good time for something like this to happen to anyone, but there was no way he thought it would exactly happen to him right now. He was hoping with every born in his body that he was seeing things when he first saw the flickering red ‘check engine’ light on his dashboard but now, after two hours of seeing it go on, off, on, off. He knew that he wasn’t seeing thing things and there had to be something wrong whit his brand new Porch.

The last time passed a gas station was when he was still in denial that he was seeing things, now being somewhere in the middle of the woods with a big storm on the way. He really didn’t have a plan when he started driving this morning and from the last sign he saw a few miles back, it was still a half hour drive to the closest town.

Oliver knew that he is a stubborn ass and all but now he wished that he had listened to his assistant when she had said that it would be a better idea for him to take the company jet to the convention with the rest of the board but he needed some time alone and he had all the time in the world, well he had a long weekend and he took the day off today. He hadn’t had the best week or month but driving at top speed through the middle of nowhere was one thing that was able to take his mind off the stuff that was going on in his mind.

He only hadn’t thought of where he would sleep or if there was anywhere to get gas when needed. It hadn't bothered him until now that he was getting hungry and he had almost gotten to the point of passing 170 miles. So he had a reason to be a little tired and get cranky after seeing that now the very irritating flickering red light was really starting to bug him and slowly driving him crazy.

* * *

“Table for one?” He heard the voice of an older lady ask him a shot time after he had walked into the small town restaurant he found after driving into the small town in the middle of the forest. He gave her a small nod and followed her to through the room not much bigger than the conference room next to his office, to the table she stopped at.

“Here’s the menu, our dish of the week is the Smoked BBQ ribs just so you know. If there is any thing else you need, just let me know.” She said after she had handed him the menu just moments after he had sat down.

“I will.” He said with a small smile and a node before she walked back to where she sat behind the counter before he walked in.

One look at the menu he knew that there was no way there could be more than at least a thousand living here around here, there was nothing to do in at least a twenty-five-mile radius, how could some one survive here in the middle of nowhere. He could believe that most of the people her had moved out here for the outdoors, maybe a few retired couples moved her to get away out of the city but he wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t see anyone younger or around his age anywhere near here.

* * *

“Anna, there was nothing wrong with you television at all. Well, except for one thing, the battery’s were dead. So all the new stuff you order, you don’t actually need it but if you want me to install all of it you’d have to wait to after the weekend because I need to not be here this weekend.” He heard a young woman’s voice, making him look up and see a petite blond with glasses, a tablet and a laptop in hand, talk to the older lady, named Anna who had lead him to his table.

“Thank you, Liss, has it already been a year,” Anna said as they sat down at one of the tables in the front of the restaurant, there were just a few tables occupied and from where he was sitting he was, he could just see past the people sitting in front of him and he had a clear view of the table Anna and the misery blond were sitting,

“Time fly’s now a day’s. Just tell me if you need anything, I’m always here for you.” He sure had been surprised seeing some like her, in a place like this. A woman in her mid-twenties, tech savvy. Living in the middle of nowhere, with terrible WiFi connection should be living hell for some one like her.

“I’ll come by as soon as I get back, I’m not sure what I’ll do or where I’ll go but one last thing?” She said after having taken a bite of the cheesecake one of the other waiters had sat on her table. There was just something about her that made him totally forget everything happening around him.

“Have you decided yet, sir?” One of the waiters asked made him snapped him out of it.

“I’ll take the grilled chicken and a beer.” He said while handing back the menu.

“Can you water my plant, I only have one left and I want at least have one survive the hell that is having me as the one that has to water them.” He heard her say moments after he had gotten his dinner when the blond white glasses spoke once again after looking up from her plate of cheesecake.

“Sure, sweety. Get your night sleep and you’ll be the road by sunrise.” Anna said while putting her hands on the woman sitting in front of her.

“Thank you so much, Anna. If you need anything, just call me. You know that right.”

“I know, I know. Go and get some sleep I know how hard this must be for you but go home and call me when you found a place so I know you’re safe.” He heard Anna say while he finished his late dinner and his curiosity was taking the best of him, wanting to know who she was.

“Will do, I promise.” He saw her getting up and hugging Anna and making her way out the door after a small wave to some of the other of the wait-staff.

* * *

“Everything alright there?” He asked her when he saw her closing the hood of his car just moments after he himself made his way out of the restaurant to his car.

“Yeah, nothing I can’t fix. Just a few loose wires and I’m all done. You?” She asked him after he just stared at his car.

“Not really, I think the sound that I heard when I shut off my engine wasn’t something that sounded right.” He admitted while leaning against the hood of his car.

“I can take a look if you want. Just up front, I’m  no auto mechanic but wires are wires to me.” She asked while wiping the oil on her jeans and making her way over to him.

“Go ahead, at least you’d probably know more about any of this than me,” Oliver told her after he had opened the hood of his car and standing next to her.

“Then let’s take a look, shall we?” She said while rubbing her hands together and giving him a soft smile.

“SHIT!” They both said moments after she had taken a step closer to his car when suddenly rain came pouring down.

“I can still take a look at it for you, I live just a few streets down from here. Somewhere it isn’t raining or do you have somewhere to be in the near future?” She asked him after she pulled her denim jacket over her head trying to shelter herself from the rain.

“I’ve got nowhere to be, not tonight at least. I’ll follow you.” He said after closing the hood and got into his car and started the engine and it made the same sound as it had done when he shut it off. He saw her running to her car and get in and he followed her as soon as she started her car and drove off.

“You live here?” He said right after she had stopped out side of an old garage and got out of the car to open one of the doors and motioned for him to park inside.

“I live in the apartment upstairs but the garage came with the apartment. Now let's have a look under that hood.” She said after closing the door and taking off her drenched denim jacket and throwing it on one of the chairs that were around.

“How do you even know so much about all of this, you don’t look like someone who would be into something like this.” He said while leaning against his car and just looked at her while she was going over every single thing inside that car hood.

“MIT class of ‘09 and like I said before; wires are wires. Once you know how the inside of a computer looks like, everything just looks the same to me.” She said not even looking up at him it only made him look at her with even more admiration.

“MIT, that’s quite a big deal. So why do you live here, in the middle of nowhere and not work for some big company in the city?”

“I could ask you the same question. What is the famous Oliver Queen doing here, in the middle of nowhere.” She said to him, looking him straight in the eye and folding her arms over each other.

“I may live in the middle of nowhere but I do still know what’s happening in the rest of the world and to answer your question; That’s none of your business.” She said shaking her head with a small smile on her face before going back to work on his engine.

“You know who I am?” He said with shock.

“MIT remember.” She said while tapping a finger to her head and not once taking her eyes off her work.

“Your dad even offered me a job at your company when I was still at MIT and a person would have to be stranded on a deserted island to not know who you are.”

“Again, why would you do something like that?” He almost didn’t know what to say, he could of have had met her years and years ago but all of this had to happen for them to meet and he still didn’t know her name.

“Number one; I just fix your car, should be all good to go and number two; I don’t owe you any explanation.” She said in her loud voice walking over to the sink on the other side of the room to clean her hands, not giving him a second look.

“Okay, okay. Sorry for asking in the first place, I’ll be on my.” He said while putting his coat back on and closing the hood of his car.

“Do you know anywhere I’ll able to sleep around here?” He asked her before sitting down in the driver's seat.

“I do, the B&B here in town in under construction the next two weeks and the closest hotel around here is at least a two-hour drive from here.” She said after drying her hands and rubbing her temples.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” He said after a long pause to look up at the giant clock that was hanging behind her. Reading ten o’clock, it would be after midnight till he got there.

“I have a spare room you can use for the night but you’d have to be out by morning.” She said with a big sight before turning around.

“You’re leaving or something?”

“Stop asking questions or you can kiss that deal goodbye.” She said turning back around as soon as he said it.

“I only have one more question, your name?”

“Okay, that one I will answer. Felicity Smoak but that’s the last one?” She answers with a small smile creeping on her face while she said it.

“I promise. Anything else I should know?” Oliver said holding his hands up in defense.

“Yeah, don’t touch my stuff.” She said leading up the stairs after Oliver got his bag out of the trunk of his car and he locked it.


	2. Silver lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds her way to Starling city to bring Oliver some news.

“Here is the guest room, don’t mind the box’s. The bathroom is just around the corner, there are fresh towels in the cabinet under the sink. Once again, don’t touch anything in here and don’t expect anything big for breakfast tomorrow morning, I only have a few apples and some cereal lying around.” Felicity explained while leading him through the maze that was her apartments living room, that was filled whit box’s stuffed with computer parts.

“Thank you, Felicity,” Oliver said once he stopped in front of the guest bedroom.

“You’re welcome. Goodnight, Oliver.” She said before closing the door a cross the hall from him.

“Goodnight, Felicity.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, you’re up early. I didn’t even know that that was even humanly possible but what the hell here smells so great?” He heard Felicity say in between jawns after walking into the small kitchen.

“Apple crumble, I was up early and thought I’d make it as a thank you for all that you did for me last night.” He said while turning around to see her, still in her pajamas, sitting at the breakfast bar scrolling on her tablet.

“It was nothing. I was happy to be able to talk to an other human that doesn’t live here and work on something other than my own car or computers.” Felicity said once she had put her tablet down and was was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and getting up to make herself some coffee.

“So why not live in the city and work for a big company?” Was the only thing he could think of this early while hoping that the apple crumbles that he made for breakfast tasted as good as it smelled.

“This tastes amazing!” felicity said after they both sat back down after Oliver set down two plaits for them on the breakfast table. “I’m living here and working on my own because I don’t like how those big shots can get away with walking around, showing off and telling everyone how much they make every year while stepping on the little guy’s.” She said after have had a few bites a kept staring at her over sized coffee cup.

“So what you're saying is that you don’t like guy's like me?”

“No, I didn’t say that. You’re totally not what I expected of you. I don’t like people like Malcolm and all the other shady business men tat tried buying out your fathers company while they still worked form him.” She said before finishing the last few bites that she had lest on he plait.

“How did you even know that? That was not even public knowledge.” Oliver said while getting up and put his plait and coffee cup in the sink.

“If it’s online, I can find. Even if it’s on the deep dark web.” She said after following him to the sink and leaning against the fridge door.

“Any thing else I should know about you?” He said while looking down at her with a small smile creeping on his face.

“Nah, not really in the mood to tell you. You can go and shower if you want, I’ll clean up here and we’ll both be on our separate way’s.” felicity said with a smile on her face while walking passed him and giving him a small pat on the shoulder.

Oliver knew that the proof of looking back at her while he made his way to the bathroom. It was proof that he would need some time to forget the little time he had to spend with her and how he wished that he didn’t have to drive out to the middle of nowhere again to see her again.

 

* * *

 

“I hope to see you again sometime so I can at least repay you with something more than just make you breakfast.” He said while cocky leaning against his car.

Felicity had no idea how she had kept her cool the entire time Oliver Queen had been in her apartment. Now she understood what his father had said to her years ago when he gave her a tour of QC ‘Under all those good looks is a man that can and is willing to do everything for something the people he care for. He does got some brains, he only doesn’t know what to use them for yet.’ It was just moments after Robert had gotten the news that Oliver once again had gotten into an ordeal with the police.

It was hard for her to believe that the former playboy Oliver Queen was the one that got his fathers company back. To her he had just gotten the position as CEO because his father was the former CEO but having met him in person and spend sometime with him. She finally believed every single article she had read about him having turned his life around and she like this side of Oliver Queen.

“Well, that offer is something I’ll be willing to take you up on.” She said after putting her suitcase in the trunk of her red mini cooper and closing it. “I hope to see you again sometime Mr. Queen.” She said while waling over to her door and opening it and leaning against it, waiting for him to say something.

“Looking forward to seeing you again Miss Smoak.” He said moments before getting in his car, closing the door and giving her a small wave before driving off.

 

* * *

After having said goodbye to Oliver Queen that morning, four months ago, she had to do everything in her self-control not to stop in Starling city, even if it was to stop for a cup of coffee. She fell in love with the city since the moment she landed at the airport, drove through the city. It was one of the things that made it even harder to say no Robert Queen when he offered her the job of a life time that same day.

 

It were the words ‘Corporate lap dog’ that were haunting her ever since the day she got the news about Coopers death. Cooper would have hated her if she would have taken any of the corporate job offers she had gotten. She knew for years about what happened behind the scenes of those company’s. The virus she created to uncover those company’s dirty work was the reason behind Cooper’s death. It was her work that got him killed and she wanted to do everything in her power to start a company of her own from the ground up to prove him that not every corporate company is corrupt.

It had been five years since coopers death and every year since than she needed to get away for just a few days around the time it all happened. So after she drove away she drove all the way to Vegas to see her mom She didn’t know who to call first, to tell everything that had happened to her in the last us twelve hours. That Oliver freaking Queen spent the night in her guest bedroom, made her breakfast and promised her that he would repay her for everything that she’d done for him.

She knew that if she would tell ether Iris or Caitlin what happened, they would talk the ears of her head until she would drive out to Central city and do the same and she wasn’t really in the mood to drive all the way to Central city. She knew her mother would react the same or even worse than her friends but her mother, she loved her gossip and knowing handsome billionaires was one of her hobbies. At least the drive was shorter than the one to Central city, but it was her mother and it was never an bad idea to visit her mother.

Once in Vegas and back at her mothers apartment her mother wouldn’t stop asking her the clothes of her body about Oliver freaking Queen, like what was so fantastic about the guy. Okay she had to admit the guy was nice and all and having a body like his wasn’t anything bad to look at ether. After promising she would tell her mother everything that happened in the time she spent together with Oliver after a long night of sleep.

In the three day’s that followed she told her mother everything and in return fro telling her mother she got punished by her mother who kept bugging her with the question; ‘why the hell didn’t you jump that man the first chance you got.’ It drove her a bit nuts but she knew that her mother meant well and taking to her mother helped her forget why she was even here for just a moment. On the last day she spent in Vegas she got a call from Ray Palmer, asking for a meeting and as always she didn’t really know what to do and asking her mother for advise wasn’t really the best thing to do if she wanted an other answer than; ‘how many billionaires do you know!’

After calming down her mother she was able to arrange a meeting that same evening, the meeting went well and Ray ended offering her a job, witch she declined. If there was anything Felicity could say about Ray Palmer after having to get to know him for three hours was that he wasn’t willing to give up. So after she turned down the job offer he offered her the opportunity to help her expand her company in exchange for helping him with one of his new projects as an in depended consultant and that wasn’t an offer she could turn down.

So after four months of constant travel around and work no stop, it coming to the point that she hadn’t spent more than a whole week in the last four months time in her own apartment. So moving to the city was the only thing she could come up with that could prevent that from happening again and she really didn’t want to live in a hotel room any more.

* * *

“I’m here to see Mr. Queen.” Felicity asked Oliver’s assistant after she had found the courage to make her way up to the executive floor after her meeting had finished.

“Do you have an appointment Miss?” His assistant said after finally looking up from her computer.

“No, I don’t, exactly?” All of this was stressing her out, making her thing that this, what she was doing right now, was all just a big mistake. Because who would think that Oliver Queen would remember her.

“Can I have your name and I’ll go ask him right now if he has time to see you.” His assistant said while standing up to make her way to his office.

“Felicity Smoak,” Felicity said holding back everything behind a fake smile that even she wouldn’t believe was real.

Seeing her walk away, into the direction of his office, waiting in the hall. It made shivers run down her spine.“Just follow me.” She heard his assistant say from around the corner motioning for her.

“Felicity, it’s nice to see you again,” Oliver said as soon as his assistant had left the room and hearing him speak her name, lifted a wight form her shoulders.

“You too. I was in town and I thought I’d come by and see when you’d be able to let e take you up on your offer.” She said after he had let her go out of the embrace he trapped her in but didn’t make her want to run for he hills and that was something that sacred her for some reason.

“I’ll look when I have time. How did you even here? Forget that I even asked you that question.” He said after they sat down on the black leather couch that he had in his office.

“I had a meeting with your head of applied sciences and I thought I’d stop by your office to come and see you.” She said with a deep sight.

“How about tomorrow?” He said it with that charming Oliver Queen smile he was known for and she knew that her mother would do everything to see this in person.

“Sorry, I can’t.” She said getting up and walking over to the window, she felt like she couldn’t breathe anymore, with out any reason. “I’m driving back to the middle of nowhere tonight.” Saying it like that made just a small smile appeared on her lips.

“How about the end of next week, I’ll be back in town then, I was only in town to finish some business with Palmer Tech.”

“Palmer tech?” Those two words made Oliver get up and walk over to her. The look on his face screamed discontentment and she knew all too well why.

“Yeah, I started working for them as an in depended consulted a few months back.”

“You do know that they are one of our biggest rivels, right.” His tone alone made her want to get this over with as soon as she could.

“I do know that and I no longer work for them as of today.”

“God nothing good came from that except for the part that he offered me the job of consulted in exchange to help expand my company and it being the reason I’m moving to the city, but Ray Palmer is one crazy over worked scientist.” She let it all spill out after a long sight.

“That is something I can agree on with you. You’re moving to the city, so that’s why you’re driving back to the middle of nowhere I amusement.” She could see Oliver’s frown change into the smile she secretly loved seeing on his face so much that it was the thing that she couldn’t shake out of her head for the last four months.

“Yeah, I thought that it was better for me to live out there all on my own than out here in the city but now I know I was wrong and I hope Starling will prove me wrong.” She said taking a step in his direction and leaning with her back against the glass, smiling up at him.

“Well, the silver lining of things, it seems that Ray Palmer isn’t that bad after all,” Oliver said while stepping closer and closing the space between them and kissed her. Something she had only dreamed of and now that it was happening she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
